finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hume (Final Fantasy XI)
The Humes are a Human race available to play in Final Fantasy XI. Like humans, the Humes fit the role as the versatile, Jack-of-all-Trades. Originating from the Bastok region, the Humes have spread to the farthest reaches of Vana'diel. The race is characterized by its equally balanced abilities, moderate intelligence, and high level of skill in numerous areas. This combination of traits has played a large role in Bastok's growth into a prosperous nation of technology and industry. Players can choose to play as either a male or female Hume depending on their preference. History Culture Adaptive and inventive, Humes initially come from an empire from the east, with members of the empire wandering to Vana'diel and forming the Republic of Bastok in alliance with the similarly uprooted Galka race. Humes are generally diverse in temperance but seem to constantly display traits of self interest and apathy towards others that are different from themselves. This trait is most commonly associated with the Empire of Aht Urhgan, who frequently ignores the plight of Vana'diel and remains a enclosed society. Hume names come in as wide a variety as the places Humes choose to live and don't seem to follow a set naming law. As some examples male Hume names "Carmelo" and "Arawn" are typical, but so are names like "Naji" and "Piotr." For females, "Hilda," "Rin," "Brigid," and "Tami" are excellent examples. Physiology Physically, the Humes reflect s in their ability to adapt. Shorter than the Elvaan and Galka but taller than the Mithra and Tarutaru, Humes act as the baseline upon which the traits of the other species are based. They are characterized by their equally balanced abilities, moderate intelligence, and high level of skill in numerous areas. This combination of traits has played a large role in Bastok's growth into a prosperous nation of technology and industry. Demeanor Because of their versatility, they can perform well in every role. They may succeed slightly more in well-rounded positions that draw on the majority of stats, such as Red Mages, Blue Mages and Beastmasters. The one catch is that Humes do not do quite as well as others when a job requires particular stats, such as Dragoons when compared to the Elvaan or as Thieves when compared to the Mithra. However, no Hume should be deterred from any job they wish to try. Indeed, the ability to do well in any job is likely the reason Humes are the most common race in Vana'Diel. Military Though the Humes established in Quon do not seem to be interested in such pursuits, the Hume nation of the Empire of Aht Urhgan seem to be driven by conquest; locked in continued battle in the Aradijah continent. The Empire possesses a sizable professional military for its foreign expeditions and local defence. The military in the Republic of Bastok are primarily made up of militia forces. The army is formed by citizens and adventurers who join as part of a voluntary conscription system. Even the legions that make up the core of the army are generally not career soldiers. * Aht Urhgan Military * The Immortals * The Serpent Generals * The Republican Legions * Mythril Musketeers * Iron Musketeers * Gold Musketeers Behind the Scenes The initial designs for Hume armour saw male Humes having standard armor that gave them a bulkier look, while female Humes had more form-fitting equipment that matched the curves of their body. In terms of weapons males were also originally intended to receive longer, broader swords, while the swords for the women were thinner, intending to be easier to carry and wield.http://jpbutton.bluegartr.com/?p=3287 Statistics Character Models ;Face Types: ;Hair Types: Starting Statistics The following table shows the level 1 statistics for each class a Hume can take: Etymology The term "Hume" is a contraction of the word "Human", of which this race is a fictional representation of. Gallery Trivia * Hume players are rewarded with a Bastok Ring (+3 HP, +1 Dex, +1 Vitality) if they start in the city of Bastok. * Hume male characters begin play with the Hume Tunic Set. Hume female characters begin play with the Hume Vest Set. References Category:Final Fantasy XI Playable Races Category:Hume